FF EXO Kelaparan QoQ
by Choi Dong Woo-Aki
Summary: Enjoy, BaekYeol and TaoRis here


Tittle: Kelaparan T.T  
Author: Choi Dong Woo- Aki

Genre:Humor , Romance  
Cast: BaekYeol / Baekhyun Chanyeol  
Other Cast: TaoRis/Tao Kris  
Disclaimer:cast milik tuhan dan para orng tua masing",cerita milik Aki

**Rating: K**

**warning : -Bahasa Non baku**

** -OOC**

** -Yaoi (BoyXBoy)**

A/N: bahasa kga baku ,oh ya Aki ikut masuk dalam ff (R:jelek ah jelek *bubar*)(Aki:jan dong beb entar gua ksi tanda tangan para bias kalian d EXO /kedip"/)

ini juga pernah Aki post di Blog , ni FF juga udah lama. Aki rasa kurang lucu malah garing

**Story di mulai**

"baekky buka pintunya , ! " chanyeol mngetuk" pintu kamar yg bertuliskan _baekhyun and chanyeol_

"hisk hiks kga mau hiks yeollie jahat" lebay amat bang  
Baekhyun nangis gegulingan (?)

Tiba" datang seorang yeoja yg diragukan keyeojaannya /?  
Berambut pendek, mengenakan kaos hitam yg bertuliskan **'I Will Suck Your Blood' **beserta(?) celana pendek bewarna putih dan sepatu tai cicak (maksudnya hitam putih)

"ngapain lu kesini?" tanya chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya kya soimah aja lu bang

"Yaelah hyung , seterah gua , ni kan epep gua :p" jawab aki ngeledek

"kan seharusnya lu manggil gua oppa , tau tuh ngambek dalam kamar" jawab chanyeol yg lagi dudukan di depan pintu kamarnya

"oppa? Eoh kga cucok bgt gitooh " Aki lebay

Tok tok tok

"hyung spa tuh?" tanya Aki

"mana gua tau lu kira gua punya indra keseblas(?) sna lu buka dlu pintunya"ucap chanyeol yg masih menatap pintu kamarnya

Aki menghentakan kakinya sambil komat kamit kga jelas

"woy cepat buka"

Tanpa menjawab aki langsung membuka dan menarik pintu naas tersebut. Terlihat dua orang yg diam mematung dan menatap aki dengan tatapan bingung

"mau masuk kga?" aki sewot sambil menatap tajam dua tiang #eh# dua namja yg ada didepannya  
"eh iya iya maaf" ucap namja bertubuh tinggi seperti batang pohon yg larut di sungai(?)

Setelah mereka masuk Aki langsung pergi keruang tengah untuk menonton kartun kesekuaanya dragon ball z

"ge itu tadi anak siapa?"tanya namja bermata panda sambil nunjuk-nunjuk anak manusia yg sedang nonton Inul ngebor tv

"woah hebat lu yeol udah bisa bikin anak lelaki itu" ucap kris

Ketika itu kris langsung dapat cipokan jitakan dari Tao

"kga tau tu langsung masuk dalam ff, dia itu bukan anak gua dan dia itu yeoja" jelas chanyeol

"eh ciyus?enelan?miapa?diragukan"kris lebay #ditindes tronton

"mana baekhyun ge?"ucap tao sambil dudukan dilantai diseblah chanyeol

"ngambek dalam kamar" jawab Aki yg matanya tak lepas dri jupe TV

"hiks hiks Tao " baekhyun keluar dengan mata membengkak dan merah kya monter ehh langsung menarik tao kedalam kamr dan mengunci pintunya

"yak baekhyun lu apain my babi #disatesmakris# baby panda"  
"ayolah baekky keluar" ucap dua tiang yg mulai prustasi(?)

"aduh perut gua, kris gua laper"ucap chanyeol

"baekhyun kga masak?"tanya kris

"kga , kris gua laper bgt"rengek chanyeol

"yak asal lu tau ya , gua kga bisa masak , dan gua pun lapar"jawab kris sambil ngelus jenggotnya #hah emang punya?#

Chanyeol dan kris melirik Aki yg sedang nonton Tv dan ketawa" kga jelas. Keduanya pun langsung menghampiri aki dan duduk di sampingnya(bagaikan curut dihimpit tiang (?))

"ki lu lapar kga?"tanya chanyeol

"tau aja lu hyung"

"klo gtu masak gih , baekhyun kga mau keluar noh , mana kga ada makanan lagi"ucap kris memelas

"emang lu kata gua pembantu lu?" Aki sewot sambil matiin ntu tv

"liat tu hepipirus(?) udah kelaparan. Gmna klo dia mati?"#plakk ucap kris sambil ngeuarin puppy eyesnya (seneng bgt ngeliat ni tiang tersiksa xD#diinjak readers)

"masalahnya gini ya ge . Gua kga bisa masak " ucap Aki dengan cengiran chanyeol yg dia pinjem tdi

Hening  
15 menit kemuadian

"uahh kris gege jahat hiks hiks" tangis tao terdengar cetar membahana badai ulala sesuatu banget . Alhamdullilah ya (?)

Mereka bertiga hanya bisa menghela nafas karna kga tau apa yg dingambeki baekhyun ama tao xD

"ki , hyung laper bet" rengek chanyeol

"huaaaa ki , gege laper masa 'o' , masak gih T.T" kris nangis dengan tidak elitnya

"hyung pada mau nangung klo ni rumah bakal ludes kebakar?"tanya Aku santai

Dua tiang itu hanya bisa menggeleng dan meratapi nasib . Kesian bgt di telantarkan

"aghh kga bisa dimangapkan(?) #maafkan . "Aki naik panggung#ehh# naik darah

aki langsung menendang pintu kamar baekyeol (kesian nasib pintu) seketika pintu itu tergeletak gak berdaya

Baekhyun dan tao langsung sembunyi karena ngeliat tuyul(maksudnya Aki) kecil yg ada di depan mereka

"kalian nangis kenapa?"ucap chanyeol seraya menarik laptop naas yg tergeletak di atas ranjang

"ff krisyeol hmmm" ucap Aki yg lagi naik di atas meja gegara kga nyampe buat ngeliat laptop yg dipegang chanyeol

"nc-21 woahh" kris kaget masa 'o'

Ternyata gegara epep krisyeol , baekhyun kga mau keluar kamar smpe kga masak , trus tu panda ikut"an lgi

"chagi lu marah gegara epep?"  
"baby panda lu marah karena ini?"

Aki diem memperhatikan perang dunia ke 3 dengan stylenya yg tdi bediri di atas meja mensejajarkan tingginya demgan keempat namja tersebut karna takur di injek

"maafkan gua yeolli , gua nyesek liat tu ff sampe males ngeliat muka lu , kesal gua" ucap baekhyun menunduk

"ge maapin tao, tao tiba-tiba ngerasa takut gege ninggalin tao gegara baca tu ff" #tao ikut menunduk

**HENING**

"gege?"  
"yeollie?"

Tanpa mereka sadari chanyeol, kris beserta curut bernama Aki mati seketika pingsan karna kelaparan

**END**

Sad ending bukan? T.T *ingus meler*  
Tisu mana tisu (R: *ksi beha soman*) makasih readers tercinta*cipok satu-satu*

Sampe disini dulu pemirsa setia dimana pun anda berada(?) entar aki bawa epep baru :*

REVIEW PLEASE ^o^)/


End file.
